Pride
by TrySton-chan
Summary: What happened if Kimblee didn't interfere and Pride took Edward's body as his new vessel.Now know one knows where the gifted alchemist has gone. Rated T for swearing.slight Royed Royxed
1. Prologue

_(This is just the prologue right now so I'm going to see how you guys like it and if you do just drop a review to let me know and I'll continue. And if I have any grammar and spelling mistakes I'm deeply sorry and please tell me. Also some extra information. This is set after the final battle in brotherhood. And the main villain is an OC as much as I hate putting oc's in Stories. I needed one soo…)_

_Summary: __What happened if Kimblee didn't interfere and Pride took Edward's body as his new vessel? Now know one knows where the gifted alchemist has gone. Rated T for swearing. slight Royed Royxed_

'_Italics '- thoughts_

**Bold**- anger

Underline- stressing a word, or double meaning.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(page break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Prologue _

Blank void eyes fluttered open. Not one thought popped into his clear mind.

He looked around, blank walls and a cold metallic floor. The boy then noticed him self- a cascade of crimson covers were around his petite toned body. His golden eyes matched his flowing hair. He simply wore a black outfit that consisted of a sleeveless shirt that covered half his neck but left his mid-section showing. Next was a simple short skort. But the thing that drew his attention was a red elaborate tattoo's. They went up his legs, stomach and around his arms .It was a lovely design-like dancing fire traveling up his body.

With a creek of the door a woman in a simple white dress rushed to the boy's side. Her pale hand rested on the boy's cheek, his eyes trained on her,

"My sweet Pride I was worried you wouldn't wake." She lightly chuckled and withdrew her hand form his face. He only sat there slightly puzzled; but from his distant eyes, and glazed over expression you couldn't tell a thing.

"Pride?" He breathed out.

"Yes! Very good" She clapped her hands together and smiled before hugging his small body.

"My lovely pride, I'm your mother- you remember me right?" Pride ran the word over and over in his mind. His stomach turned and he started to feel sick just from the mentions of the word.

She moved onto the bed and put a hand on Pride's leg soothingly running her hand up and down; like a mother would to clam her son.

"You had a father…" She paused seeing if he made any sort of expression; with seeing none she continued to calmingly stroke his leg.

"some very evil people killed him along with your brothers and sister." His eyes cleared.

"…..Brother! Alphonse!" Prides eyes flashed with memories of a giant suit of armor.

Her hands instinctively went to his face and made him look at her.

"My dear, your brothers are Envy, Wrath, Greed and Gluttony. There is no Alphonse…" His eyes glazed over again.

"But your brothers and sister were all murdered" There was a tinge of faked pain in her voice.

"They can live again you know. With your help Pride, we can be a family!" She cheered taking Pride's hands and held them in her own.

"A family." Again memories flashed of a beautiful brunette woman holding a baby with blond hair. Also in the in the picture there was an older man who was also fair-haired; tied back in a ponytail. The man wore glasses and looked as if he was crying. The man held of a blond haired toddler with golden eyes.

Pride smiled. "Family…."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(page break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Two soldiers rushed anxiously to get word to their General.

They didn't bother knocking as they slammed the door open and saluted.,

"General Mustang Sir!" Falman quickly shouted to his superior officer.

"He's awake, boss" Havoc dropped his salute and watched his commanding officer turn to face them, a small gentle smile held on his face; the first one in weeks.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(page break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(I wonder who's awake…? Hm…drop a review and you'll find out on chapter one) _

_-TrySton_


	2. Episode 1:letter of Remorse

_H__**ey again I told you I would get it up sometime right? Thanks to Serenenighingale, Reminiscent by Sight, Feyfangirl, Amaya-CheshireNeko, JohanAndersen1, and wierdsquirrelgirl ya'll get another chapter; YAY! Also another thing is the reason it took me so long if I haven't explained was I'm trying to get it over a thousand words It' hard for me Kay'. ~Okay on with the story.**_

_Summary: What happened if Kimblee didn't interfere and Pride took Edward's body as his new vessel? Now know one knows where the gifted alchemist has gone. Rated T for swearing. Slight Royed Royxed_

'_Italics '- thoughts, or something written or typed._

**Bold**- anger

Underline- stressing a word, or double meaning.

* * *

Episode One: letter of Remorse

Alphonse sat up with much difficulty, his starved figure trembling lightly as he did so. He turned to look out a window the radiant heat felt wonderful on his new body. A vase of white lily's sat neatly on a bedside table, to his right. Plucked in with the lilies was a small white envelope with his name written neatly on it. He reached over and took a hold of the small letter.

A knock on the hard wood door took his attention away from the envelope, and to the entry way. With one swift movement the door opened to reveal the Colonel and Jean havoc.

"Colonel, Havoc!" Alphonse gleefully smiled.

"Alphonse, nice to see you in your real body so how does it feel?" Havoc walked over and took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed and lifted a hand out to the lithe figure.

"Good sir. I just can't wait to get out of here and see the world form my own eyes. And well I have a long list of food from over the years that I want to try." He rubbed the back of his head shyly, laughed and then stretched his hand out to meet Havoc's.

Havoc smiled and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "No need for formalities remembers; I'm not in the military anymore." Jean turned his head towards the Colonel. "Though now that we speak of it the certain Brigadier-General over here helped me with my recovery. I bet he hopes that I will reconsider joining back again"

Alphonse turned his head towards the now newly promoted Brigadier-General; who still was standing by the door "I see you got promoted sir, congratulations." The younger Elric grinned. Roy though in return gave a halfhearted smile back.

Alphonse smiled faltered a bit as he looked towards the Brigadier-General. Roy who normally took pride in his appearance; today his presences was disheveled. His hair was messy and seemed too had grown some since the last time Al had seen the man. His skin was a sickly pale, and to complete the look dark shadows and bags were under his eyes.

Roy gave a small smile, but the way he looked at the younger Elric said something else. Guilt and shame were held present in his eyes.

Alphonse looked down on his lap; the envelope still there.

Havoc sighed. "Before asking any questions you should read that." Jean pointed to the letter. The blond's eyebrows knitted together and he anxiously tore open the paper. Alphonse unfolded the neatly typed letter.

_Dear Alphonse Elric,_

_We are deeply sorry for your loss of the Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric. He died a heroic death of protecting the country. He died with dignity and the respectful rank of Lieutenant Colonel. If there is anything we can do for you; we would be honored to._

_Best regards, Führer Grumman. _

Alphonse froze and tears started to form in his eyes. "Brother. H-he can't be dead. I saw; I gave up my soul for his arm so-"

"During the battle with the homunculus Father; Fullmetal went missing. Luckily with his help we wore out the homunculi's philosophers stone, and we were able to defeat him" Roy sighed and dared himself to look to Alphonse's eyes. "W haven't found Fullmetal's body yet but we have sear-"

"That means he can still be alive; Brothers gone missing before. He can still be out there!" Alphonse clenched the bed sheet under his grip; frustration and worry coursing through his petite frame.

"Alphonse it's been two weeks not one sign he's alive..."

"Brothers went missing for longer than that. He's not dead! I going to find him" Al relished his hold on the bed sheet, and used his hand to wipe the tears.

_'Brother I promise I'm going to find you, I know you're out there, Give me time brother and I'll be out of the hospital. I know you're out there, you wouldn't just leave me. Wait for me brother just wait.'_

* * *

Pride stretched his limbs sitting up on the bed. Today he had gotten his first mission; it didn't seem that hard or at least not to him.

_'Edward….'_ A metallic voice echoed in his mind. Pride turned around to find the owner of this voice but none was found.

'_So you seemed to have lost your memory or was it that woman's doing?'_ The voice asked again.

"You're in my head aren't you?" Pride asked looking down at his knees.

_'Very intelligent' a dark shadow appeared in front of him eyes coated it and seemed to stare back at him. 'So it seems you do have your memory wiped what a shame; but it won't matter. My name is Pride, When I refer to you I will call you Edward do you understand me?'_

"Yes… pride, who is this Edward you refer me to?" The blond asked blinking his dull eyes

_'No one that concerns you anymore...Now Edward this mission we have, I'm going to need your help. I'm still weak and I can't survive on your philosopher's stone alone. The mission we were given was to retrieve another philosophers stone, yes?'_ pride asked.

"Yes." Edward responded his emotionless eyes not changing.

'_We're going to use it for my need first before we hand it over to that woman. If we are going to survive you need me. And I need the philosophers stone; I have grown to a weaken state and that won't be accepted.' _Edward nodded.

_'So… I hear the philosopher's stone is being held by the Flame Alchemist-'_

"Roy..." Edward sighed.

_'Ah. So you do remember some of the past. Yes this Roy Mustang I don't think we should kill him; he has seen the Gate so he could be useful in the future. But for now we must strip him of his philosopher's stone.'_

"Yes pride...Are we going now?" Edward asked again looking up at the shadow.

_'No. We need to wait till when the Flame alchemist is unless…and I know when that time will come.' _A large wicked smile spread on the shadow's features. _'Hopefully it will rain a storm soon….'_

* * *

**_TrySton- 'sighs' I finished it yay! And you guys get your chapter! And I got over a 1000 words._**

**_Same rule applies reviews please you you'll get another chapter equivalent exchange right?"_**


	3. Episode 2: The Strom

TrySton: Really sorry about the wait I want to write more of this story it's just that I get distracted easily and well school… I'll try and post a new chapter once a month or two month. And this chapter I'm shooting for two thousand words oh yea!

Summary: What happened if Kimblee didn't interfere and Pride took Edward's body as his new vessel? Now know one knows where the gifted alchemist has gone. Rated T for swearing. Slight Royed Royxed

'Italics '- thoughts, or something written or typed.

bold anger

underlined stressing a word, or double meaning.

Rating for this chapter: k+ for violence, couple of swearing words, and fluff~ also HavocxHawkeye

* * *

Episode Two: The Storm

The sun radiantly shown making its self known as summer approached. In Central, people were up to their normal routine; mothers where taking a peaceful walk with their children, young boys were walking their dogs while their little sisters laughed and twirled in the heat. It was a regular day in Central, Amerstris.

Alphonse Elric surveyed his surroundings. He stood at the top of the stairs in Headquarters while Vato Falman came running behind him carrying a suitcase with his left hand and a jacket draped over his shoulder.

"I swear Brigadier-General Mustang must really dislike me. Everyone gets to go home today except me!" He whined slumping against the wall and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand,

"Fuery's gone home to see his girlfriend. Hawkeye and Havoc dragged Mustang to a bar and Breda is at home with air conditioning sitting on the couch listening to the radio! But how come I'm the only one who has to work today!" Falman ranted and Al smiled.

"It's not that bad Vato, I'm here. And besides I really appreciate you helping me" Alphonse looked towards the tired second Lieutenant. "Plus, if Brigadier-General Mustang didn't care about you he would not have given you such an important job of escorting me to Resembool"

The second Lieutenant smiled and straightened up. "Your right ,Al, he does care!" Falman cheered a new gleam in his eye. Alphonse smiled and laughed "let's get going them; you have the tickets right?" Alphonse asked as he started slowly going down the steps with his crutches. The younger Elric paused and looked behind him as he heard no reply. "I knew I forgot something, I'm a failure!"Vato cried with his head down and depression striking his being. Al sighed at second Lieutenants childishness and looked up at the blazing sun, releasing one of his hands from the crutch to block the glare from his eyes.

'Hold on brother…we'll find you …eventually'

* * *

Brigadier-General Mustang groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Captain, Havoc" He paused. "Why'd the hell did you have to take me to a bar!" He tried to remain calm.

"Because, Chief you need to lighten up and enjoy yourself.-"Jean started

"Brigadier-General Mustang sir...You haven't been taking care of yourself recently, and everyone's becoming worried" Riza finished cutting off Havoc.

"I see your concern Captain. I just don't want myself getting drunk tonight. I'm on my path to becoming Führer and I can't screw up now." He paused looking at her directly.

"Look Roy." Jean stepped closer to him resting a hand on Roy's shoulder. "We all can see it... Ever since Edward went missing you've just fell to pieces. The only thing that affected you this much was Hughes death…" Roy tensed at the mentions of his friend and shot his gaze down.

"Sir" Riza began."It's been the same cycle everyday since you obtained your eye sight back, you would drink in till you had gotten drunk and take home a random guest..." She shifted her eyes to Havoc and watched as he gave a reassuring smile then she shifted her gaze back to Roy's down casted figure. "Then you would come in every Morning with a hangover then I would have to send you back home. But these last few days you have been sober…but not yourself. There is no passion in your eyes, nor will. Edward may be dead but that isn't a reason to give up on life! Sir. We care about you and we can't see you like this." She ended her rant her voice softening towards the end.

"We need to get you a girlfriend, Chief!" Havoc smiled wrapping his arm around his ex- superior.

Roy pulled his gaze from the ground to look at Havoc. He then pinched the bridge of his nose again in frustration.

Riza sighed and grabbed her superiors head. "Please sir. Just tonight relax"

"Come on, at least Riza isn't pointing a gun to your head. Relax have a few beers dance with a few ladies. You' know it's not that hard to just let loose for a while and stop becoming so rigid." Havoc looked around spotting a blond sitting by herself he smirked and led Roy over to her.

"Havoc I order you-"Roy narrowed his eyes

"Hi, this is my friend Roy; I'm just wondering if you're free for the night and would like to dance with him. You' know he's just kind of shy" Jean smiled and laughed as he shoved Roy in front of himself and stepped back a little.

The blonde smiled as Roy looked a bit nervous and really wanted to 'snap' at his ex-colleague.

"Hi I'm Caroline, Roy? Correct?" she asked holding out a hand. Havoc gave a nudge with his elbow to Roy's back.

"Yes..."Mustang placed a fake tired smile on his face. "Would you like something to drink, or would you mind dancing first" Brigadier-General Mustang held out a hand for her. She simply laughed and took it. Roy led her off then shot a glare back to Havoc over his shoulder.

Havoc returned to Riza's side and watched the newly pair sit down and order drinks.

"Mission accomplished" Jean cheered brushing off his hand then putting them on his hips. "I hope you know this isn't going to end well for you tomorrow" Riza smiled. Havoc shrugged "It's worth it to see the chief happy".

Havoc and Hawkeye stood in silence for a bit afterward before Jean's eyes darted to Riza. To Jean she looked so different out of her normal issued uniform; her hair was down cascading down her tanned back. She wore a dress spaghetti strapped and the color of rosé.

"Um, Captain?" Jean's face tinted pink as he held out a hand for Riza. Hawkeye turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean why not, the Brigadier-General has some company why shouldn't I?" Havoc gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his head shyly, nervousness clearly present in his voice.

"Your just taking many chances tonight aren't you Jean?" She gave a small laugh and took his hand. Havoc led her to an area clear of any other dancers. Riza put her placed her hand on Jean's shoulder and he rested his hand on her hip. A few moments passed and they just swayed together casually making small talk.

The song ended and Jean caught a glimpse of Roy gesturing for them to join him and his surprisingly drunk 'date'.

Havoc gave an inward laugh and led Riza over to an empty seat next to Roy and Jean followed suit taking a seat next to Riza.

"Havoc you really know how to pick'em don't you?" Roy jabbed a finger at his 'date'

"How was I supposed to know sir? She didn't seem like the type who got drunk at bars" Havoc huffed crossing his arms.

"Well I'm going to head out" Roy leaned behind himself and grabbed his black trench coat, leaving the two alone.

* * *

Pride Peered out a window, His long blond hair becoming matted and wet in the rain. Above his dark clouds swirled and the familiarly of a car horn honked in the background; a door slammed shut and another opened and Pride trace the outlined figure of an ebony and charcoal eyed Brigadier-General.

The man walked in setting his keys down on a table the reaching above himself to stretch.

"Target found; now where do you keep your philosopher's stone" The metallic voice rang in Edward's ears.

Edward blinked before nodding "bedroom."

* * *

Roy sat down at his kitchen table reading though his mail. With a groan his stood up and walked over to the counter where he has stored his secret stash of scotch. Grabbing a cup he poured himself a small glass then returned to the table. He drained the liquid with one swish and shifted his eyes to the window in the living room.

He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched; cautiously Roy stood from his chair, and stealthily made his way to the living room. With one hand the Brigadier-General reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of pristine white gloves. After slowly pulling them on, he swiftly pulled back the curtains and brought his fingers together. Roy Then sighed letting the curtain fall back in place.

"I'm getting more paranoid each day" He chuckled lightly to himself

"Or are you" Roy felt a metallic voice mixed with one who seemed so familiar ring in his ears. Roy than bluntly felt the unmistakable feel of a sharp object pressed to his throat

" Who are you" the dark-eyed Brigadier-General spat back not making any movement to release himself from his captive position but was prepared to burn his captor to ashes.

" Taisa, do you not remember me" Pride dropped his metallic voice and stood on his toes to whisper in Roy's ears.

"Edward..." Roy's eyes went wide.

Pride laughed dropping his shadows that held the taller man. Roy whipped around looking Pride in eye a shocked expression taped to his face. Pride just smirked pulling out a small stone from his pocket to flaunt in the Brigadier-General eyes.

After a flash of red pride escaped from the home and ran off in the dark, leaving a shocked ebony haired man to deal with his newly inflected wound on his shoulder. Blood seeped out covering his white dress shirt with a crimson dye. Roy raced to the phone dialing the number of someone who would believe him, Riza.

* * *

Yay over a thousand words~

Here's chap. 2 ^^

Review please~

Sorry for the cliffhanger.


	4. Episode 3: Hello's and Goodbye's

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Thank you 100 times over for people who reviewed, I'm really sorry it took so long and I have no excuse. Again thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the reson for this chapter actually being written.

_Summary: What happened if Kimblee didn't interfere and Pride took Edward's body as his new vessel? Now know one knows where the gifted alchemist has gone. Rated T for swearing. slight Royed Royxed_

'_Italics '- thoughts_

**Bold**- anger

Underline- stressing a word, or double meaning.

Rating for this chapter: K+ mentioning of alcohol

* * *

Episode Three: Hello's and Goodbye's

"Ah" the caramel hair colored boy stretched bringing his arms over his head and to the sun. He then dropped his arms and looked out in the distance. "It's good to be home." The boy smiled feeling the wind brush by as the train started to move.

"Here ya go." Falman gave a small smile as he held out an average sized duffle bag out to the young man. Alphonse turned a somewhat surprised look as he gingerly took the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "If you want I can carry it, I know it might be difficult with your crutch." Falman reasoned before Alphonse chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm fine Vato, I need to learn to do this anyway." Alphonse continued on taking small steps with the crutch in one hand. Falman sighed before walking a few paces behind the younger boy. The older man glanced up to see a simple house at the top of the hill. Alphonse passed by a few people and he waved to them and they replied excitedly asking question about how he's been and how Edward was. The younger brothers smile faltered at the mentions of his missing older brother but Alphonse, instead of telling a honest truth lied for the both of them and responding with that they both were doing good.

As they continued on the hill became steeper and the younger Elric stopped to take a break. Alphonse looked up at Vato.

"Go on, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He gave a weary smile.

"I can't do that Al"

"What?"

Falman shook his head giving a small chuckled as he then began to help the boy up. "I'm supposed to escort you remember?"

* * *

Roy awoke with a startled expression and hastily sat up. He let out a pained groan and gripped the bed sheets. Looking down he saw bandages wrapped around his shoulder, he then groaned and leaned back.

"Dammit."

"Ah, Mr. Mustang" With a click of the door closing Roy's head snapped. "A really nasty cut you received there." The doctor concluded looking up from his clipboard and then adjusted his glasses.

"Yes… Where's my Captain?" Roy asked glancing around the room.

"She went home to freshen up. She stayed with you the whole time you were unconscious."

"How long?"

"About a day or so." Roy went silent. "Do you mind telling me how you received your wound?" The doctor asked pointing to Roy's shoulder with the end of his pen and then looked down at his clipboard. Silence came over the room with Roy not responding. And the doctor looked up tapping his pen on the clipboard. "Mr. Mustang?"

"Oh. Yes, sorry. I was training with a few other alchemists to demonstrate my amazing skill. When I was distracted one of them attacked me and I was caught off guard and not attentive. It was my fault because I should have been paying attention. I guess later this evening after I got home I reopened my wound."

The doctor nodded, then set down his clip board and moved to inspect the bandages around the Brigadier General's shoulder.

There was a knock on the room door which brought the doctors attention away from his patient and to the door. Riza stepped into the room carrying a few of Roy's white dress shirts and a pair of pants.

"Hello sir, doing well I assume?" she greeted with a small smile.

"He seems to have recovered nicely; I'll keep him for the rest of the day. Then he can get back to work Captain, tomorrow." The doctor smiled standing up with his clipboard in hand. "I'll leave you two sometime together. If anything happened go get a nurse, and she'll come get me." He said again before exiting.

Riza waved to the doctor as he left then turned her attention to Roy; she gave a small sigh with a smile then set down the change of clothes on the back of a nearby chair. The Captain took a seat by her commanding officer's bed side. " Sir. What exactly happened?" She asked almost hesitantly. "When you called me you weren't making much sense, and then when I went to pick you up you were still in shock." She explained looking him in the eye.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, anymore..." He murmured running a hand through his hair. "I thought I had saw Edward and then there was a bright light I ended up with this gash and the room was empty..." Roy lowered his gaze bringing his hand to rest on his head as his rubbed his temples. "The memory is still kind of foggy I-"

"Sir, were you drinking again?" Riza asked crossing her arms.

"I had a glass of Scotch that evening, but it usually takes more than that to get me drunk." He muttered slightly irritable. "But I guess maybe it was a figure of my imagination that I saw Edward…He's dead even with a tomb stone here in Central." Roy said simply drawing his gaze back up to look at Riza.

"Sir, we all understand how you feel. Both the boys mean a lot to many people. Everyone one misses Edward." Her gaze softened. "We'll do an investigation but sir possibly when you arrived home there could have been a thief. Is there anything you noticed missing?" She concluded uncrossing her arms and setting them in her lap.

"The Philosopher Stone." Roy's eyes widened. "I remember whoever it was waving it in front of my eyes, then making off with it." The ebony haired man gripped the pristine white sheets in frustration. "Dammit! I had him in my line of fine also!"

"Sir, its okay" Riza stood and then laid a gently hand on the Brigadier General's un bandaged shoulder. "We'll catch who did this and get the stone back." She gave a reassuring smile.

"I only hope you right, Captain."

* * *

"Al?!" The blonde starred at the young man in front of her. She then ran wrapping her arms around his slender neck, "You came back." Winry chocked back a sob of seeing the young man in flesh again. "We've missed. We thought the worst of you and Ed." The blonde stepped back to look at the younger Elric's face. The Mechanic then looked to the side of Alphonse and noticed the military man, but Edward was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Ed…?" She asked softly bring her gaze back to Alphonse.

"He's…missing Winry…" Alphonse responded solemnly.


End file.
